El pais de Nunca Jamás… El regreso
by Sh0ck
Summary: Nuevas aventuras están por comenzar, cuando Peter Pan regresa a la casa de unas viejas amigas y se topa con una gran sorpresa, la casa es habitada por una nueva familia
1. Introducción

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Ahora presento mi tercer fic… basado en esta singular película; que aunque no es de mis favoritas en un momento de ocio se me vino a la mente hacer una historia sobre el momento en que uno llega a la pubertad para después convertirse en un adolescente…**_

 _ **Debo advertir desde un inicio que este fic no será sobre Wendy o su hija si no en tres personajes que se me ocurrieron n_n así que serán personajes sacados de mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Vamos primer intento de mi fic … veremos que tal sale, ya saben: dudas, comentarios, quejas… todo serán bien recibidos…**_

 _ **Ahora si a leer…**_

* * *

"EL PAIS DE NUNCA JAMAS… EL REGRESO"

Introducción…

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde la última visita de Peter Pan… Jane estaba creciendo al igual que su hermano, tanto que podría decirse que aquella pequeña niña había segado de serlo para convertirse en una simpática y carismática mujer que empezaba la pubertad, mientras su hermano ya era capaz de leer y escribir solo, e incluso ya había iniciado su vida escolar.

Mientras la madre de los niños cada vez se veía más madura, pero ante todo ello, el espíritu aventurero, risueño y creativo que poseía al ser niña no había desaparecido por completo y tal pareciera que eran características que ambos chicos habían heredado de ella; poseían estos singulares atributos que se mostraban muy seguido en cada actividad que realizaban, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraban alegres y eran capaces de idear planes que surgían de su imaginación; esto era muy útil en la escuela, sobre todo para Jane.

Sin lugar a duda, el tiempo había pasado y con ello grandes cambias habían surgido, no solo podía notarse en los habitantes de la ciudad como en los rostros de los niños o bien en su altura, la gran metrópoli donde vivían había cambiado completamente después de la guerra, pero para bien: calles, casas, parques, edificios y demás construcciones estaban en perfectas condiciones casi irreconocibles.

Junto con modificaciones de la cuidad también llegó una en la familia de Wendy; por una oferta de trabajo, su esposo estuvo viviendo lejos de casa por cuatro meses y como el trabajo sería permanente en esa ciudad, su familia opto por cambiarse de casa a un lugar más cercano, lejos de donde vivían actualmente.

Pasaron varios años, tantos que las modificaciones del mundo entero se hacían más notorias a tal grado que si una persona solo había visitado ese lugar hace tiempo; a su regreso encontraría cosas muy diferentes; calles, casa, e incluso edificios completamente remodelados y no solo eso, la gente había cambiado un aire que solían respirar a uno donde podía percibirse libertad, tranquilidad y paz podía notarse por todos lados…

Uno de tantos días a un singular personaje se le ocurrió hacer una visita inesperada a una gran amiga a la cual a pesar de todo apreciaba demasiado e incluso llegó a encariñarse con su hija, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con construcciones que no recordaba e incluso la gente llamó su atención, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro debido a que la gente mostraba un ambiente de tranquilidad, todo lo contrario a que recordaba en su anterior visita; el singular chico castaño comenzó a recorrer lentamente cada una de las casas volando casi a la altura de los techos de las misma e incluso caminando sigilosamente para así dar una gran sorpresa a quienes vendrían siendo sus amigas, él al igual que su fiel acompañante de pequeño tamaño estaban consientes que la apariencia de las mujeres e incluso la del menor de la familia cambiaría aunque no contaban con un detalle… ellos ya no vivían ahí.

* * *

 _ **Pequeña introducción a la historia…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Pienso meter tres personajes principales; el mayor de ellos será varón, un chico que a pesar de ser grande no es adulto pero ha dejado de ser niño para convertirse en un adolescente, la chica mediana y la menor estarán en la pubertad.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por el momento, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios sean positivos o negativos respecto a la historia…**_

 _ **¡ADIOS! n_n**_


	2. Cap I Llegamos

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Después de muchos años, vuelvo a aparecer para continuar con esta historia que tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **He dejado de escribir por varias razones, pero estoy aquí escribiendo con la continuación de este fic que he dejado abandonado a comparación de los demás.**_

 _ **Espero les agrade y como mencione en la introducción la historia tratará de tres personajes que no tiene relación con Wendy o su familia.**_

* * *

 **Cap I**

 **Llegamos**

-Esto es extraño, no reconozco nada, ¿tu si?- preguntó el chico a su compañera que tenía al lado, quien negó con la cabeza produciendo un singular sonido a cascabel.

-No recuerdo esa casa, ni esa, ni… ese edificio- decía el chico de ropa color verde mientras señalaba todas las construcciones de la ciudad con cara de extraviado, mientras volaba tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras Campanita alzaba los hombros demostrando que no estaba segura

-Tiene que ser aquí, tengo un presentimiento que me dice que es aquí... pero no recuerdo nada, eso no estaba, ni eso, ni eso… ni, ¿eso qué es?- pregunto el chico antes de aterrizar en el techo de una casa- Es dibujo que no había notado, ¿Es lo que pasó?- preguntó a su compañera quien contemplaba el mural pintado en una pared muy grande en medio de una zona verde.

-Esto, no se ve bien, nada bien-dijo en voz alta al mirar el mural.

 _Campanita iluminaba el mural al pasar y al intentar entender lo que sucedió o había sucedido, nunca en su vida había estado en un acontecimiento tan importante y grande como aquel que representaban dichos dibujos. Así es, la representación de una Segunda Guerra estaba plasmada en aquella pared enorme, banderas de todo el mundo, soldados uniformados, bombas, casas destruidas, niños y familias destrozadas, un líder al que seguir, sangre, heridos, pobreza, tristeza, destrucción, todo estaba plasmado ahí; Campanita no supo que hacer más que taparse la boca al entender lo que aquel mural representaba, bajo las miradas y dejó de volar para colocarse en el hombro de su amigo que al seguir la luz de Campanita pudo entender lo que significaban los dibujos y lo que había sucedido en el lugar donde estaba parado; después de ver el mural, se percató de una placa que decía en letra clara "En honor a los hombres que dieron su vida, para salvar a su País"; ahora todo tenía sentido, volvió la vista al mural y vio que estaba firmado, ellos se encontraban en un monumento dedicado a los soldados que fallecieron en aquella terrible guerra, la última vez que regresaron a casa de Wendy. De pronto muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza en pocos segundos provocando que Peter cerrara los ojos, pero estos fueron abiertos al recordar que Jane, su hermano y Wendy corrían a los brazos de un soldado; su amiga y su familia habían sobrevivido a ese catástrofe._

-Ahora entiendo, por eso no reconozco nada, habíamos estado aquí pero la guerra hizo que todo cambiara-dijo a su compañera que tenía aun en el hombro-estamos bien, estamos en su casa.

-Debemos buscarla, pero por dónde empezar si todo es tan cambiado- de pronto Campanita saltó de la emoción, ella recordó algo de la ubicación, tratando de estar en lo correcto jalo un mechón de Peter, para indicarle que la siguiera, ella tenía un presentimiento de saber dónde era.

 _Peter y Campanita volaron por varios minutos más, hasta que dieron con algo que reconocieron, un parque, un parque que en la entrada principal tenía estatuas de jinetes con espadas, ambos se sintieron aliviados, estaban cerca de la casa de Wendy estaba a pocos minutos de llegar. Peter sintió latir su corazón fuertemente, vería a sus amigas una vez más después de tanto tiempo ¿Cómo serían, habrán cambiado mucho, y si no lo reconocía? No, eso no pasaría, y ¿Si era así? No, Wendy no, Wendy no podría olvidarse de él, después de tantos años ella nunca lo olvidaría, así como él nunca la olvido. Posiblemente su hija querría regresar al País de Nunca Jamás, Peter con gusto la llevaría y llevaría a su hermano también, todos jugarían con los niños perdidos y volarían por los cielos, y jugarían a los piratas y al encontrar el tesoro perdido… Disfrutarían mucho las aventuras y todo lo que se podría hacer en aquel lugar de pura diversión, sería algo fascinante; por primear vez el pequeño conocería los lugares maravillosos de los que tanto le había hablado su mamá y de los ahora su hermana les podía presumir._

 _Su mente se encontraba vagando tanto en pensar en lo que sucedería que no se percató de que Campanita quedó estática ante una casa, solo puedo reaccionar al no oír el movimiento de las alas de su compañera. La casa de Wendy había cambiado, estaba remodelada, no era de sorprenderse, después de lo ocurrido debió haber quedado dañada, pero con todo y eso, la casa lucía genial, se veía muy bella, grande, nueva, limpia, lucia espectacular. El corazón de Peter se detuvo, estaba enfrente de la casa de su gran amiga de quien en algún momento le robo el corazón. Peter y Campanita se acercaron a la ventana que era parte del balcón, Campanita intentó abrir pero no lo consiguió, Peter y ella buscaron otra forma de tener acceso, incluso dijeron el nombre de alguna de las dos mujeres de la casa, pero ningún método funcionó, Peter estaba decepcionado, estaba tan emocionado de estar ahí al pensar que no la vería lo lastimo, pero no tuvo más remedio que agradecer que logró dar con la casa y recordar que su amiga estaba bien, al igual que su familia. Finalmente se sentó con su amiga en el techo de la casa y por primer vez se dio cuenta que había gente en las calles, eso no solía verse cuando él vagaba en esa ciudad a esas horas de la noche, la vestimenta era distinta, los carros habían cambiado, ¿Cómo era posible toso eso? Su amiga debería enseñarle muchas cosas; con eso lo único claro que tenía Peter era que se había vuelvo a alejar de ese lugar más de diez años incluso pudiera ser que esta ocasión se alejó más de lo que él tenía pensado._

-Campanita, creo que es hora de irnos, posiblemente no están en casa, hay mucha gente en las calles, a lo mejor también salieron- dijo Peter a su amiga que lo miro fijamente, Campanita solo negó con la cabeza movió sus alas, se cruzó de brazos y piernas y permaneció sentada a su lado.

Peter emitió una ligera sonrisa-no podemos hacer mucho, no abrieron la puerta ni la ventana, no hay nada que hacer- mencionó Peter- lo mejor es irnos y venir otro día; sí, es lo que haremos, vendremos otro día para poder verlas, espero se acuerden de nosotros…- Campanita solo lo miro con tristeza, sabía el cariño que Peter les tenía, y debía aceptar que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Hora de irnos Campanita, mañana volveremos- comentó el joven antes de empezar a flotar a lo que la pequeña hada reaccionó volando a su cara mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Peter ante la reacción de su amiga- sabes que no hay muchas opciones- Campanita sabía que tenía razón y no tuvo otra opción que cambiar de gesto, tuvo que gesticular demostrando que su amigo decía la verdad, sin embargo tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó el joven al ver el cambio de gesto de Campanita, ella señalaba las cosas nuevas, si ya estaban ahí podrían aprovechar y ver las novedades que les mostraba la gran ciudad.

-Creo que… es una buena idea- dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa- ya dimos con la casa de Jane, podremos volver mañana y ahora que estamos aquí podemos ver la Ciudad, ha sufrido tantos cambios que es irreconocible.

 _Peter y Campanita continuaron con su viaje no sin antes voltear y contemplar la casa donde vivía su amiga; ellos contemplaron los grandes cambios que había sufrido la ciudad, los vehículos que ellos recordaban era más grandes y toscos, lo que ahora veían eran más chicos y de colores llamativos. Las casas ya no eran iguales ni en la forma ni en los colores, había algunas que no habían cambiado y otras que nunca habían imaginado. El centro de la Ciudad parecía idéntico, casi permanecía igual, como ellos lo recordaban. Aun había un poco de gente en las calles, pero aun así pudieron aterrizar en los techos de las casas cerca del centro, eso les permitió contemplar con más claridad las calles, la iluminación y las bellas construcciones que ofrecía la ciudad de Londres que seguía siendo magnifica, era un deleite ante los ojos de cualquiera. Poco a poco empezó a notar los cambios había carteles en los postes de luz, postes que mostraban ropa algo extraña para ellos, pantalones ¿para mujeres?; ¿en enserio, desde que momento las mujeres empezaron a usar pantalones?, ropa de colores muy exagerada y por el contrario ropa de colores muy obscuros, peinados extraños tanto hombres como mujeres, incluso los hombres usaban el cabello largo… ¿Qué año era?_

 _Cerca de donde estaban parados escucharon voces de jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos, rápidamente Peter y Campanita se escondieron y trataron de oír lo que decían los jóvenes de la calle, pudieron notar que los dos tenía el peinado muy similar a los que vieron en el poste, llevaban chamarra negra y pantalón azul; y una chica parecía sacada de la imagen que acaban de notar con el cabello corto y la falda, con la vestimenta rosa y los zapatos._

-La próxima semana tocaran a la misma hora, dijo uno de los chicos a su amigo-nunca he ido a ese bar, espero que pueda escucharlos.

-Es un grupo nuevo, pero dicen que tocan muy bien.

-No creo que toquen tan bien como Elvis Presley.

-Elvis Presley es único, pero debemos darle la oportunidad al Cuarteto que empieza a tocar-mencionó la chica a los varones.

-En eso tienes razón, a lo mejor y hasta nos agrada como cantan.

-Eso lo veremos ya es tarde y debemos llegar a casa, si no nuestros papás no nos dejaran salir- dijo la mujer a los varones que iban a su lado.

-Tranquila Hazel, vas con nosotros.

 _Poco a poco se iban perdiendo las voces de los jóvenes en las calles, el Big Ben sonó con fuerza, marcaban las once de la noche, Peter y Campanita entendieron que era hora de irse, los dos emprendieron el vuelo buscando la estrella que los llevaría a casa, no debían demorar tanto, los niños perdidos preguntarían por ellos y querrían jugar; Peter no tenía deseos de marcharse pero sabía que no era el momento para ver a su amiga, posiblemente tardarían más o no estaban en casa, en pocas palabras no estaba completamente seguro de su paradero sin embargo algo en su interior les decía que estaban bien y que las vería en poco tiempo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, sin dudarlo se llevarían una gran sorpresa al encontrarse una vez más, Peter volvió la vista hacia la casa de su amiga, el día siguiente sabría donde llegar directamente, un hilo de polvo mágico se dirigía hacia la estrella, junto a él una sombra que parecía ser la de un niño o un joven, sigilosamente se fueron perdiéndose en el cielo._

* * *

 _ **Que les parece la historia, traté de hacerla veinte años después de la visita de Peter, recuerden que la última fue durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue algo corta pero quería que se notara más o menos en que década se trata, la década de los sesenta.**_

 _ **Ya que hay versiones de la edad de Peter Pan, entre que tiene 10, 13 o hasta 16; la historia que estoy haciendo la estoy enfocando en que tiene 13, eso se verá reflejado en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Como verán, no escribo tan seguido, sin embargo tengan paciencia, seguiré escribiendo, espero les guste y le sigan la pista, gracias por ser pasar a leer y por los comentarios que pueden poner.**_

 _ **Todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos**_

 _ **¡ADIOS!**_ **n_n**


End file.
